bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Johnson
Kate Johnson is an American youth of some affluence, born in Philadelphia but now living in New York City with her grandfather Tim Johnson, and neighbour to Natasha Romanov. She is the best friend of Kelsey Matthews. She is aged to her late teens, around 18-19 range, with white skin, ginger hair and a petite body. She wears a pair of red pigtails at most times. She is fun loving and open-minded, as well as being spoiled by her families wealth in some ways as she often splashes her money around. She was formally a student of fashion and journalism but she has pursued a side line as an online Cam Model under the name "CuteTailsKate"Seen in NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City to earn her own money too. Kate is the first character of to appear in multiple branches of the beWilderverse, making appearances in both the AoH and NTR branches. Descriptions Physical Kate is a youthful teenager with long ginger hair to her shoulders, often parted into childish pigtails that are held back towards her ears, along with her rounded face, flat nose and high girlish cheekbones. She is short and lithe, with a thin build and tight round butt. She has small, rounded and perky boobs. Her features are soft and girlish, as are her mannerisms. She has no notable markings or accessories such beyond her pigtails and their ribbon bows. Personality Kate is bright, playful and teasing. She is a fun lover and often times immature, putting good times and friendships above all else. She is at times flaky, but once she has a goal in mind she can see it through. She is somewhat spoiled, not knowing the value of a dollar, often throwing around her family money in order to impress people or make them like her. Despite this, she is also extremely kind, sensitive and gentle, not one to harm another person or animal. Beyond all else she enjoys stirring up people by teasing them pretending to be coy as she tells people about her steamy encounters or playing off her smuttiness as simple friendliness. Hobbies and Interests * Fashion, Journalism * Gossiping, Storytelling * Teasing People Dislikes * Two faced people and those that gossip about her. Key Personal Relationships Kelsey Matthews Kelsey is a friend to Kate for several years, and her "Best Bestie of All Time". They met through school, since their fun-loving personalities drew them to each other. They became fast friends and a pair deal, but Kelsey's sociopath nature was considered a bad influence on Kate by her family. Together they enjoyed partying, drinking, playing with boys and generally loving life. One thing that helped cement their bond is their shared dream of being beloved New York socialites, and together they set themselves the life goals of living in a 5th Avenue penthouse apartment, Kelsey being a Broadway star and Kate a respected fashion journalist. However, their relationship became more complex during NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City, as Kelsey's deeper feelings finally turned to action as she kissed Kate. Almost immediately after Kate moved away to NYC to live with her Granddad, adding the strain of distance to their friendship and goals, as well as a lingering abandonment feeling on Kelsey's part. It was only after their parting did Kate realize she returned Kelsey's feelings. Thought they are apart now and their lives diverge, they still try to make their dreams come through together. Tim Johnson Tim, or Granpa as she calls him, is Kate's paternal grandfather and current guardian. Despite being a legal adult, Kate is considered the black sheep of the family, ever though the Johnson standards are looser than most others. Tim is unofficially watching over her as chief disciplinarian as Kate's father is busy with the family businesses. While Tim is well respected by most everyone else, Kate makes use of her position as the baby of the family to pull at his strings and play mental games with him. Both love each other plenty, but Kate often toys with her Granpa and by teasing him mercilessly. Karen Johnson Karen is Kate's older sister and in part a role model. Karen is more put together and more professional than Kate, more than their one year difference in age would indicate. Though both get along as well as any other sister pair, they also share a deep sibling rivalry as they compete for their father's limited attention. Sexual Partners Across all the content Kate has appeared in, the following are a notable listed encounters she's had so far, though not extensive: * Her first appearance in ''Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov'''' (AoH: MoAR), Kate teases both her Grandpa Tim and Natasha Romanov by telling the story of how she came to live with Tim. Her expulsion from university was due to her having sex with one of her teachers in the library. As she tells her story she sits close in her Grandpa's lap while still wearing her uniform. * Kate and Natasha both watch on as fellow neighbour Maluk and his girlfriend Samantha have sex poolside. Kate leads Nat by teasing her with a soft touch as they enjoy the show. * In the Low-Corruption Path of AoH:MoAR, Kate has an alternative scene where while out shopping with Natasha she gives a store clerk a blowjob in return for a large discount on clothing, but her real intentions are for the fun of it. * In the precursors to the ''beWilderverse Stories ''series of scripts, Kate enjoys telling teasing her Grandpa Tim over the phone as she describes to him her life at the NY University, telling him details about how she designed her school uniform among other things.''beWilderverse Stories: The Phone Call Backstory Birth, Childhood and Early Years Kate is the youngest of two sisters. She was born into a wealthy family, her father being a workaholic who took over the family business when her Grandfather Tim took an early retirement. While still a child, her parents went through a bitter and contentious divorce, after which she saw little of her mother as she and her sister were under the custody of her father, though their Granpa mostly raised them. Even still, she remained on good terms with both her parents, straining for attention from her father at times. It was this behaviour that festered into her attention seeking and partying attitude. Mostly her father would fob her of on her Grandfather or throw money at whatever problems she had, leaving her to become somewhat spoiled. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Kate plays a role in the game AoH:MoAR as a side character and sexual relief girl. She appears early in the game and tells Nat the story of how she was expelled from university for sex with a teacher, which leaves her living at her Grandfather's home in Cedarfield Heights. Later in the game provides Nat with more domestic events to pursue, including taking pictures of her for her Cam Girl profile on the site GirlsOnFilm and attending a house party. She doesn't play much of a role in the main story line. During her time in New York, Kate slowly comes to the realization she shares the romantic feelings of her best friend Kelsey who she left behind in Philadelphia. She cites a kiss they shared as a moment she can't stop thinking about, and that her party is in large part a reason to see Kelsey again. Her story here ties in to the Mini-VN NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City. NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City During the course of Kelsey's Origin Mini-VN, Kate plays a large supporting role equivalent to a second leading part. The story revolves around the two best friends relationship as it shapes and changes, and the two of them work towards their NYC dreams. Kate acts as morale support for Kelsey as she readied for an important dance contest that can boost her career, but all the while is hiding the fact she is being forced to move to NYC without her days after. When Kelsey kisses Kate, then denies her feelings again, Kate finally opens up and reveals the truth, straining their friendship as well as causing a fight between them both. Eventually they make up, but Kate is already living in New York. Even so, they still work on making their dreams come through apart from each other. The latter part of the Mini-VN deals with the strain on the pair's relationship and friendship as they struggle to keep their lives intertwined. Elements of Kate's time living at Cederfield Heights with her Grandpa Tim can be seen, including her room there and her Cam Modelling side gig, as the story overlaps with the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. beWilderverse Stories Kate was the original model for the beWilderverse Stories series. Originally meant as scripts to share in contests held by a voice actress friend of the team, two canonical mini-stories were told featuring Kate during her time at college. The latter became beWilderverse Stories: The Phone Call ''while the first was discarded as too short and generic.Told by Spook2099 In the one that remains, Kate teases her Grandad Tim by telling him lewd details about her designs for her school uniform. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Kate was selected as on of the 10 AoH contestants for ''beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She was also Spook2099's Wildcard pick for the contest. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated in the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 13th Place out of 20, taking in 8 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 Patreon Posts Kate has also made rare appearances on the Patreon page in addition to her in game screen time. The following are notable occasions: * In early April of 2018, Kate featured in a testing concept of rain and water effects. She demonstrated her clothing soak through and rain drop effects in the post "Water, Water Everywhere..." while parodying a scene in the film The Girl Next Door. https://www.patreon.com/posts/water-water-17924775 * Kate appeared on a post titled "Kate Between the Sheets" in July of 2018https://www.patreon.com/posts/kate-between-19901266, that was primarily to discuss the status of side events and characters in that stage of AoH:MoAR's development. The post featured her naked under an opaque cover as she sulked for not getting enough screen time and/or missing her 'Best Bestie of all Time'. A transparent version of her covers was also promised for and delivered in the Pure Wild Package reward that month. * Kate also took part in the Boobs Poll, "8 Pairs of Tits and a Large Poll"https://www.patreon.com/posts/8-pairs-of-tits-20867925, a post to see what kind of tits the fans most prefer. She was one of eight girls and represented small and perky chests. She got 5 votes, making her 6th most popular overall. * In November of 2018, after her run in beWilder's Wildest! 2018 ended in the prelim rounds, Kate appeared in the second ever "On the Couch" post along side Val"On the Couch #2: Kate and Val", November 2018, as both of them had been chosen as wildcards with high hopes but we're eliminated early. In her interview, Kate recounts her performance and blames both Unshi and Spook for her lessened screen time of late, promoted her side story scripts and backed Kelsey to win. * As apart of beWilder's Christmas 2018 and New Years 2019 celebrations, Kate appeared alongside Kelsey Matthews in a pair of special concepts. Both girls appeared together in matching Santa girl outfits together on a sleigh for Christmashttps://www.patreon.com/posts/merry-christmas-23545167, and a week later the girls returned after "a week of keeping the party going" appearing topless, kissing and sharing champagne for New Years as a Deviant Art Exclusivehttps://www.deviantart.com/bewildergames/art/Happy-New-Year-2019-from-beWilder-779387731. * Kate joined her Bestie Kelsey again in a public post teaser her involvement in with Kelsey's OS Mini-VN during September 2019Kelsey's OS Public Teaser, September 2019. Together they are pictured chatting and teasing each other while walking the streets of Philadelphia, on the way to Easy Street. Appearances Canonical * ''Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov'' (AoH: MoAR) * ''NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City'' * beWilderverse Stories: The Phone Call Non-Canonical * Natasha Is Back to School - Once-off Comic Special Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New York City Characters Category:AoH Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:NTR Characters